Just Like the Old Days
by CadelineLL
Summary: When and old "friend" of Jays moves into town, what will happen. Will it cause Erin's true feelings for Jay surface? Or will it make Jay think how good the old days were and how good they could be again.
1. Girl Walks Into a Bar

Old Friends

After a long day of work, the intelligence team goes out to Molly's for some drinks after a successful case.

"After this case I can use a drink" Jay said.

"Or 10" piped in Ruzek making Jay laugh.

"It was definitely one of the tougher ones we have solved, im just glad its over and I can spend the rest of the night here," Jay said back to him.

Jay was looking around for Erin surprised that she wasn't here yet. Lately his feelings for her have been out of control ever since the sex club case. Even though nothing happened between them, just the thought that something could have has had him thinking even more about her then normal.

Just then the door opens and in walks Erin… with Kelly. Jay groans, I guess they are on talking terms again.

Ruzek seeing his mood changes pipes up "I don't understand why you don't just tell her how you feel, she clearly feels the same way.

Jay roles his eyes "I don't know what you are talking about, I don't see her that way she is just my partner." As he finishes his defense Erin and Kelly get to the table. "Hey Erin…Kelly" he says barely acknowledging him.

"Erin ill be back, im just going to get us our drinks" Kelly tells her.

"So you and the fireman are back together" Jay asks annoyed.

"We are trying to be friends, see where things go" Erin says very nonchalantly.

"I hope you get what you want," says Jay.

Erin automatically thinks what she wants is to be wrapped up in Jay's arms. However thinking he doesn't want the same thing, which is why she is trying again with Kelly.

Kelly returns and the group gets into a light, easy chat not talking about the case that they just solved.

As Jay goes to get the next round, Kelly heads for the bathroom leaving Ruzek and Erin at the table.

"What are you doing?" Ruzek asked Erin

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, why are you trying again with Kelly? What about Jay what about what you told me last time we were here?" Ruzek demanded.

"look Ruzek, I was drunk I didn't mean anything, yeah I think Jay is very attractive but I can never think anymore of him, he is my partner that is it."

"You and I both know, that that is not it" Ruzek whispers to Erin fast as Kelly walks back to the table.

Just as Kelly sits down, Ruzek looks up to see a woman walking into Molly's.

"Holy Shit" he says causing Kelly and Erin to turn around.

"Who is that?" Erin asks, while Kelly stares at the woman astonished. She was tall, tan and blonde and absolutely gorgeous.

"Only the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen in my life" Ruzek says just as Jay walks back to the table.

Jay walks back to the table wondering what the guys are staring at. "Guys whats going on, is everyone okay?" He looks at Erin and she just shrugs her shoulders.

"Boys will be boys" she says.

"Look at her" Ruzek tells him without taking his eyes off of her.

As Erin watches Jay for his reaction at the woman, she sees all the color drain from his face like he has seen a ghost.

"Dakota?" he says.

Just then the girl turns their way and locks eyes with Jay.

"Jay Jay?!" she says as she walks over.

When she gets to him she wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him.

"What are you doing here Dak? Its been years." Jay asks a little confused.

"Im in town for a job, if I would have known you still lived here I would have called you! I thought you were going to move after what happened with your brother…" She trails off not wanting to bring up the past.

"Well you know things happen" he replies a little upset.

"I know Jay im sorry" she says as she places a hand on his shoulder and squeezes. "Oh I am so sorry, am I interrupting your night?" She asks honestly concerned.

"No, its okay im just out with some colleagues after a long case. This is Ruzek, Kelly and my partner Erin." He introduces them.

They all say hello and welcome her to sit down with them. Erin is a little hesitant because she could sense the tension between Dakota and Jay and she was praying that it was not a sexual tension.

"So, how does such a beautiful lady know someone like Jay here?" Ruzek asked trying to make Dakota laugh.

"She was one of my closest friends in high school" Jay rushes to say, making Erin question that he is hiding something.

"Oh Jay, it was more then that." Dakota piped in.

"How much more?" Erin asked not being able to hold it in, and getting a glare from Jay.

"Well we dated throughout high school, and we were engaged a week after we graduated, before Jay was deployed." Dakota said smiling at Jay.

Jay stared at her and stuck his tongue out.

"You two were engaged? No way." Kelly asked.

Erin felt a wave of nausea crash over her; Jay was engaged to this woman at some point? Why has he never told her? Jay then stared at her trying to get a read of what she was thinking.

"Well it only made sense, head cheerleader and quarterback, Prom Queen and Prom King. It all just fit together so well." She said smiling.

"Yeah, oh the good ol' days." He said kissing her on the cheek.

"Wait, but you guys seem fine, like no awkwardness or anything between you two." Ruzek said.

"That's because Jay is probably my greatest friend in the whole world, even though I haven't seen him in 3 years, I feel like I never left. We both knew we weren't meant to be engaged and once we broke it off we couldn't bare to not be in each other's lives so we stuck around and lived with each other for I think 2 years." Dakota told them.

"So, Dakota, what do you do? What job has you in Chicago?" Erin asked not wanting to know anything else about her and Jay.

"I'm a lingerie model, and I was just offered a job for one of the shops here in Chicago."

Just when Erin thinks it couldn't get any worse, it just does.

"Wait no way, are you going to take it?" Jays asks excitedly.

"Yeah I think I am, I need to let them know tomorrow."

"Do you have a place yet?" Jay asked.

"Honestly, I haven't even looked yet. Oh gosh I should probably start doing that." Dakota trailed off.

"There is no need, I have a spare room you can live with me, just like the old days." Jay told her.

"Jay are you sure? I don't want to intrude on your personal life, im sure you have a girlfriend and she wouldn't be too happy with that."

"No, no girlfriend, no one to be upset with you living with me." He promised her.

"Okay you got yourself a roommate. This is going to be so much fun, just like the old days. We can have strip poker nights just like the old days also! You guys all in?" Dakota asked excitedly.

"Hell yeah" Ruzek said.

"Absolutely" Kelly agreed.

Erin just sat there quietly absorbing everything that just happened. Jay and his ex fiancé. Living together. Strip poker nights. She doesn't know what to do other then stare at the table and try to not make eye contact with anyone.


	2. A Drunk Mind Speaks a Sober Heart

Erin and Jay haven't talked much that week since Jay was helping Dakota settle down and get all of her stuff moved into his apartment. So she was a little surprised when Jay texted her.

**Hey Partner, come over for the game tonight around 8ish? Oh and bring beer.**

She was happy that he hasn't forgotten about her like she thought he would. Why would he need Erin to hang out with on weeknights when Dakota will be there now?

At 7:45 Erin got to Jays apartment with a 12 pack of beer, thinking she is going to need al the alcohol she can get knowing that Dakota will be there.

Letting herself in she walks to the kitchen and puts the beer in the fridge.

"Jay, beer is in the fridge, do you want one now?" Erin yells, not knowing where he is at the moment.

"Yeah bring me one, im in the living room right now just finishing this game." Jay yells back.

Erin can hear Dakota laughing at him and she makes a face.

She walks into the kitchen to find Jay and Dakota on the couch playing a video game. Huh the perfect woman she thinks to herself. As she walks around to the front of the couch she gets furious. There Dakota is just wearing a tank top and underwear.

"Hey Erin its great to see you again! I know how much you mean to Jay and I don't want to intrude on your night so ill be in my room" Dakota says as she gets up from the couch. "Jay better luck next time" she says as she walks past him and pokes his face.

"Dak you are just lucky my mind was else where, next time I am going to whoop your ass" Jay says back.

"You can whoop my ass any day, baby" She says back to him laughing and then winks at him.

Dakota closes her door and then it is just Erin and Jay in the living room.

Erin sits down on the couch and hands Jay his beer.

"So, were you ever going to tell me you were engaged?" Erin asked and Jay could tell she was annoyed.

"No, only because it lasted for about a month, it doesn't really count." Jay defended himself.

"Mhmm"

"Erin come on don't be mad, it was a long time ago." Jay whines.

"Im not mad lets just watch the game already" Erin says forcing a smile.

When the game was over, Erin was drunk and told Jay she was going to crash on his couch.

Jay, who was drunk, tried to get up from the couch but fell back onto it, causing Erin to laugh.

"Why are we both drunk, we never get this bad when we watch the game together." Erin said still laughing at Jay.

"Gosh guys are you always this loud when you have these game nights?" Dakota says walking out of her room and sitting on the other chair in the living room.

"Sorry, we usually aren't we just got a little more drunk then usual." Jay says laughing.

"You guys are really cute. How has nothing ever happened between you?" Dakota asked, knowing that they both felt something for each other. She knew when she met Erin at the bar and she wouldn't look at Jay or herself.

"We are just par-" Jay starts to say but gets cut off by Erin.

"Voight" she says.

"Im sorry what?" Dakota asks.

"Nothing has ever happened because of our boss, and my father figure, Voight." Erin slurs out. Jay just stared at her, wondering if she wanted something to happen.

"If it wasn't for voight, do you think.." Dakota doesn't even finish her sentence before Erin answers.

"Oh definitely." Erin says smiling.

Jay just stars at her shocked.

Dakota smiles to herself and walks away, stopping at Jay and whispering in his ear "you're welcome."

Jay looks up at her and smiles, then looks back to Erin to see her passed out on his couch.

Hoping that she will remember what she said so they can talk tomorrow, he gets up from the couch and goes into his room where he falls into an easy sleep full of dreams of his partner.


	3. What Will It Be

Erin awakes to her phone ringing and the smell of bacon. She needs to think for a minute where she is before she does anything. Looking around she comes to realize that she is at Jay's house.

When she grabs her phone she sees that it was Voight calling and she has 2 other missed calls from him also.

Quickly dialing his number back Erin jumps up and starts to get her things together.

"Hey Voight sorry im late, ill be there in 20 minutes."

"Erin, where are you? Is everything okay? This isn't like you."

"Yeah no im fine, just had one too many last night and I decided to sleep on Jay's couch."

"You are at Jay's house? Erin we talked about this. I do not tolerate in house relationships."

"Nothing happened I just couldn't drive home last night." Erin retorted clearly annoyed.

"Whatever, grab Jay and get here now." He said and then hung up with no goodbye.

Hearing noises in the kitchen she goes there. As she walks in she quickly realizes that it is not Jay in the kitchen but Dakota.

"Morning sunshine! I made bacon, I didn't know if you were in a rush or not so I made something you could take to go."

"Okay… thanks. Im just going to grab Jay." Erin says walking out of the room.

She makes her way down the hall and bangs on Jay's door.

"Jay we need to go! Voight called and he is pissed off at us." Erin yelled through the door. "Jay? You in there?" she says as she opens the door. She walks over to the bed and shakes him.

"Ughhh, what?" He says clearly not fully awake yet.

"Jay we are late for work and Voight is going to kill us."

Hearing that Jay jumps out of bed and starts rushing around his room to find something to wear.

While this is happening Erin is just staring at him, he is only wearing boxers. She cant help but notice how nice his body is, his chest is extremely toned and very sexy.

"See something you like?" Jay says smiling.

"Oh no…um just… ill wait outside." Erin says blushing and walking out of the room. Dammit. Why was she so stupid to get caught in a situation like that?

Jay laughed knowing how Erin felt about him now, he could have some fun with this.

They didn't have any cases at work so the guys decided they were going to go workout and wait for a case to come through.

"Hey Erin, the guys and I are going to the gym want to tag along?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah sure, let me just go change."

"Okay we will wait downstairs."

10 minutes later Erin walked downstairs wearing spandex and a tank top. Jay groaned, she looked so good.

"Okay im ready, lets go." Erin said.

While they were at the gym they were helping each other out.

Antonio and Adam were working together and Jay and Erin were together.

Jay's shirt was soaking wet so he decided he was going to take it off, for his own sake and also to get a reaction out of Erin.

Jay stopped boxing with Erin for a second just to pull his shirt over his head, causing Erin to blush and then turn around and grab a sip of water.

Success Jay thought as he smiled to himself.

A few minutes later Voight walked down and told them to head home, that thay had nothing.

"Mollys anyone?" Antonio asked.

The guys all said that they would be there, and Erin didn't respond.

"So am I going to see my favorite partner at Mollys tonight?" Jay asked Erin.

"I don't know I was just going to go home, I don't want to be like last night. I honestly don't even remember anything after the game ended."

She doesn't remember what she said Jay thought, as he sighed.

"Oh come on, one drink and ill buy, it will be fun" he said with a full grin.

"Okay fine, but only one drink."

At Mollys they were all having a good time and joking around, all of them on their third drink including Erin.

Erin lifts her head just as Dakota was walking in, she sighed.

She walked over to their table.

"Hey guys its nice to see you all again. Don't worry im not going to intrude like last time, im actually meeting some people from work."

"Just let me know when you are leaving and we will go together okay?" Dakota said to Jay.

"Yeah you got it." Jay replied

The night went on smoothly for about another two hours until there were some loud noises coming from the other end of the bar.

The detectives turned around to see that it was Dakota with another man, and she was telling him to leave her alone. When Jay saw what was going on he jumped up and ran over there.

"Hey! She said to leave her alone." Jay said to the guy angrily.

"Oh yeah, and who the hell are you!?" The drunk man yelled back.

"Im her boyfriend, now leave her the hell alone." Jay said lying just trying got get him to leave. Erin snapped her head up not sure she heard him correctly.

"No way would a girl like this, go for a guy like you." The drunk retorted.

Just then Dakota turned to Jay and kissed him, hard. Then, Jay kissed her back, just going along with the act.

"Okay bro, ill back off. Whatever she wont stay with you long." He then walked away.

Jay and Dakota separated, neither of them feeling anything for the other. "Thank you Jay, I owe you big time." Dakota said.

"No big deal, couldn't let some ass treat you like that."

Jay looked back over to his friends and locked eyes with Erin; he could see the pain in them, Then a second later she turns her head and walks out of the bar.

Jay quickly following after her catches her outside of the bar.

"Erin wait up, where are you going?"

"Leave me alone I just want to go home." Erin snapped.

"Erin it wasn't what you think…"

"Jay what does it matter what I think, im just your partner, I only see you as my partner and you see me the same way." Erin said.

"No," Jay began, "I don't think of you just as a partner, I don't think of you as a friend, I think of you as so much more and I know you do also. In fact you even said so the other night at my house."

"Jay, what are you talking about, I never said that." Erin started to panic knowing it was the night she doesn't fully remember.

"You told me and Dakota that the only reason nothing has happened between us was because of Voight, and that if he was okay with in house relationships something would have happened already, and that you want something to happen."

"I.. I.. I was drunk, it didn't mean anything…" Erin said stuttering, not believing her own words.

"I know that isn't what you really think Erin, I know you feel what I feel, we could be so much more then just partners, but you need to let it happen." Jay said as he started to walk towards Erin, making her walk backwards. He finally walks far enough that she is pushed up against the wall. "So, Erin, will you let this happen." Jay says as he leans in and their lips gently meet.


	4. I Want This

The kiss was light, almost as if it didn't happen. As fast as it happened it ended and Jay walked away to catch a cab and go home.

Erin was left there thinking what the hell just happened. Feeling very confused and overwhelmed she got a cab and went home to a long night of thinking and no sleep.

The next morning Erin was walking up the stairs to get to her desk when she saw Jay. Putting her head down, she tries to sneak past him without him seeing her, and fails.

"Hey Erin. How are you this morning?" Jay says with a sheepish grin.

"I'm fine" Erin says quickly, rushing to her desk.

"Erin what happened to you last night? You left so early!" Adam said.

"Oh, you know... I just…" Erin stuttered before Adam cut her off. Seeing that she was getting nervous he questioned her just to make her uneasy some more.

"Oh, I know why, you were with a guy weren't you? Okay I see how it is Er. So who was it, is he someone we knew?" Adam said smiling and lightly laughing. Meanwhile Jay has his head down with his hand over his mouth trying not to let his laugh out.

"No... I just went home I was tired and I was alone for your information." Erin said firmly.

"Okay, if you say so" Adam said smiling and then turning away to go back to his desk."

Erin turned her head to look at Jay, to see him smiling and laughing. She rolls her eyes at him and walks out of the room to go get a cup of coffee. To Erin's Surprise Jay follows.

"That was kind of hilarious" Jay says walking into the room with her not paying attention. Just then Erin turns around and punches him in the shoulder.

"Ow what the hell Erin"

"Don't what the hell me, you know what. What was that last night, you can't do things like that."

"Sure I can do things like that, and you can't say you didn't like it. Erin I know okay. I know how you feel about me and you know how I feel about you." Jay said securely.

"No Jay you do not know. Don't act like you do. Nothing and I repeat nothing will ever happen between us you get that? Good, now move out of my way." Erin says brushing past Jay and then walking into Voight's office.

"Hey is it okay if I head home, I don't feel too good I was up all night with a bad stomach ache," Erin says to him.

"Yeah, I was just about to send you all home anyways, feel better kiddo." Voight tells her, while he is saying this he sees Jay starring into his office with hurt eyes. When Erin walks away and deliberately ignores Jay, he instantly knows something is going on but decides to keep to himself and see how it will play out.

When Erin gets home she rethinks her whole day and how she was so harsh to Jay, but finally coming to the conclusion that she needed to be to get the point across, right? She didn't know, so she decides to call a friend for some advice.

Half an hour later Kim is standing at her door with two bottles of wine.

After opening the wine and telling Kim the whole story from the beginning, Erin was a little tipsy. "I think you could have gone a little easier on the guy. I mean its Jay, he is so important to you. Also, I don't know why you lied to him like that, telling him you didn't have feeling for him."

"I really don't know what was going through my head, I was scared I guess. I don't really know how I feel about him but I know something is there. I guess I'm just afraid to find out, I'm horrible with relationships. What if we started to date and then it all blew up in my face, we would never be able to go back to normal." Erin said upset at the thought of losing Jay.

"Okay, but what if is the best decision you ever made, what if you are happy in the end instead of hurt again? You wont know unless you take a leap and do it. I mean look at me and Adam, I was so afraid that it wouldn't work out with us but I am the happiest I have been in a long time."

"Yeah you are right. I need to take a leap. But how do I fix this? Should I go over there now? What if he doesn't want to talk to me ever again?" Erin started to panic.

"Er, calm down, its Jay he will obviously want to talk to you. I say its worth a shot."

"Okay. I'm going to go there right now." Erin said as she put on her shoes, "You can sleep on the couch if you don't want to drive home no big deal."

"Actually I think I'm going to Adams place, but thanks anyways" Kim said with a smile.

"Okay, have fun." Erin said before walking out the door and getting a cab.

MEANWHILE AT JAYS

"I don't know what to do Dak" Jay said slightly annoyed. "I just cant believe that she said nothing will ever happen between us, I mean I thought we actually had a chance."

"Im sorry Jay Jay, there are other girls out there besides Erin, you could be happen with any of them."

"No, I will only be happy with Erin, I can't picture not having her now. I really thought we were going to finally have our one day." Jay was getting really upset.

"Okay, that's it, I'm cancelling my plans and we are going to watch movies all night and eat wings! That will cheer you up." Dakota said cheerfully.

"Dakota, you can not cancel your plans… you have a photo shoot to go to. You kinda have to be there…" Jay said laughing lightly "besides, making you cancels your plans would only make me more upset. Go have fun okay! We can watch movies and eat wings tomorrow night, ill be fine."

"Okay if you insist, but if you need anything just call and ill be here in no time." Dakota said before kissing his forehead and walking into her room to grab her things and then out the door.

45 minutes later, and three beers deep there was a knock at Jay's door. At first he was planning on ignoring it, but whoever it was just kept knocking. Furiously, Jay rips the door open and says "what?" clearly agitated.

"Um, I'm sorry, um is this a bad time? I shouldn't have come I'm sorry.." Erin says turning away.

"No its fine, I was just watching TV, um you can come in.." Jay replies. When Erin walks past him into his apartment he continues to talk. "So, why are you here?"

"I, um wanted to apologize for hitting you earlier, it was completely out of line and you honestly didn't deserve it."

"No shit I didn't deserve it." He says annoyed.

"Look Jay if you are going to be an ass ill just leave and we won't talk. I'm trying to fix this." Erin says pissed off.

"Sorry, just had a real bad day, you can continue" Jay says, Erin knowing what he is trying to say.

"So, anyways I wanted to apologize for everything, I shouldn't have hit you and I shouldn't have been so mean to you, you mean a lot to me and I don't want to lose you over some stupid little thing."

"Erin this isn't some stupid thing, I told you I had feelings for you. That took so much of me to admit that, I could lose my job because of this and you know that. So no, this is not some stupid little thing."

"Jay, I didn't mean to upset you. I just cant lose you okay? You are one of my closest friends I don't want to risk that for something I am unsure of."

"So what are you saying Erin, you are just repeating what you told me earlier today, that nothing will happen with us and you don't have feelings for me."

"No Jay, no. I do have feelings for you, very strong ones and that kind of scares me." Erin says blushing; she looks at Jay and sees him smiling, which makes her smile.

"Why does it scare you Er, it's a good thing, I feel the same way. My feelings for you are strong also. What do you want?" Jay admits.

"I just don't want to rush into anything okay? I mean we could both lose our jobs over this. I want to make sure its actually something that we want."

After she says that, Jay kisses her, hard. At first she is surprised by his actions so she tenses up, but finally relaxes into it and kisses him back. They slowly pull their faces away from each other smiling and resting their heads together.

"I know I want this." Jay says, sending butterflies through Erin's stomach.

"Me too." Erin admits biting her lip.


	5. You have already done enough

_"I know I want this." Jay says, sending butterflies through Erin's stomach._

_"Me too." Erin admits biting her lip._

"Wait, what about Dakota?" Erin asked. "There is something between you too, I mean I saw it, and I don't want to put you in a spot to chose."

"There is nothing going on with me and Dakota…"

"Jay, you two were engaged, now she is back and living with you… you cant say that nothing is going on."

"It isn't like that Erin, Dak and I are just friends we decided that a long time ago" Jay pleaded.

"Well how am I supposed to know that, I didn't even know the girl existed until a week ago? How am I supposed to know how things ended?" Erin said.

Jay was getting pissed; he could not believe she was bringing this up. They just admitted that they wanted to be together and she is already picking a fight over his ex.

"There is nothing to worry about, Dak is my best friend I do not have any feelings for her what so ever. And she feels the same way." Just then, they hear the door open and in comes Dakota.

Dakota could hear them fighting from down the hall. What she thinks is happening is that Erin is telling Jay again that they can't be together and Jay fighting against her.

"Um, what are you doing here?" Dakota says annoyed. "I don't want you here after what you did to Jay, what you put him through."

"I was actually coming over to apologize and try to work things out…" Erin replied turning back to Jay.

"It didn't sound like you were trying to work things out I could hear you two fighting from down the hall, so I'm going to repeat myself, I do not want you hear." Dakota said, getting the completely wrong read on the situation, she was just trying to help Jay get over her.

"I don't see how it is your place to tell me what to do, this is not your house, it is Jay's house. You have no say in the matter." Erin snapped back.

"Dak, she is just trying to fix things between us…." Jay started to say before Dakota cut him off.

"Actually Erin, I do. Before you came over here starting fights with Jay, we decided to give us another try. So I have as much say in the matter as I want." Dakota lied thinking she was helping Jay out.

"Erin, no that isn't…" Jay tried to say something before Erin completely flipped out.

"Are you serious Jay, after everything I just admitted to you, and you said the same back… and then lied to me about her… that's it im done with this and I am done with you." Erin screamed at him. Before Jay could even reply she punched him in the face and walked out.

"DAK ARE YOU KIDDING!?" Jay was clearly furious.

"What, I think I did a good job, she bought it. Now you can move on happily." Dakota said happy with herself.

"No, you idiot she came over to apologize and tell me everything she said wasn't true. She told me that she did want to be with me." Jay was still screaming at her.

"Oh my gosh, Jay I am so sorry, I had no clue. When I got out of the elevator all I heard was screaming and I thought you were fighting about it still."

"Yeah we were fighting, but we were fighting over you. She thinks something is still going on between us, and I was trying to tell her that nothing was. Now she definitely thinks something is." Jay said staring to pace back and forth.

"I will go get her, tell her that I was lying. I can fix this Jay…"

"No, you have already done enough." Jay snapped at her. "I need to talk to her, im going to her place now to try to calm her down." Jay said before walking out the door.

When Jay got to Erin's place, he knew she wasn't home. The lights were off and her car wasn't there. Dammit. He pulled out his phone and called her. It rung 2 times before it went to voicemail, she declined his call. Hoping she would pick up eventually he called her 12 more times before finally giving up. Maybe she just needs some time to calm down.

Wanting to make sure she was safe, he drove to the only other place she would go. Jay pulled up in front of Voight's house and put his foot on the break. He could see her through the window sitting down with Voight at the table, crying. Oh no. He starts to panic, she told Voight everything didn't she? Jay sped off with only two thoughts going through his mind; will Erin ever forgive him and what is going to happen at work tomorrow.


End file.
